Blueberry Ice Cream
by little lillith
Summary: Sasori dan Deidara menikmati es krim blueberry dengan cara mereka sendiri. Warning Yaoi, LEMON LEMON LEMON. Read my 1st fic please.


**Warning : LEMON, Yaoi, bagi yang di bawah umur dan tidak suka yaoi silahkan klik 'back'.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ginshio Haru,**

**Present**

**---Blueberry Ice Cream---**

Pagi begitu cerah. Sinar matahari terasa menusuk-nusuk mata seorang pemuda rambut pirang yang masih terlelap, atau pura-pura terlelap. Sedikit banyak, ia terganggu. Safir biru keluar dari persembunyiannya, menantang ultra violet yang menyorot di ufuk barat.

"setengah tujuh, hmmh". Kedua tangannya diregangkan. Menguap. Tidak salah kan? Ingat ia baru bangun tidur.

Ia bangun, oh tidak. Tangannya hanya meraih sebuah benda batang. 2 message received, 3 missed calls. Ia segera menekan tombol "yes".

Ia mendesah pelan,

'**dei , map-ku yang warnanya kuning tertinggal di rumahmu, bias tolong antarkan ke sini?'**

Ia beralih ke pesan yang kedua,

'**bisa tidak?'**

Matanya membulat seketika, "gawat Danna pasti marah, hmmh".

Setelah ia lihat missed calls list ternyata semuanya dari seseorang yang sangat ia sesali tidak mengangkat telponnya. Secepat kilat ia tekan tombol 'call'.

"apa?" nada pembuka yang kurang ramah terdengar di sebrang sana.

Si pirang berfikir sejenak, "Hmmh.. Danna, yang malam maaf. A-aku tidur jam tujuh malam tadi, soalnya yak au tau Danna, menjadi seorang leader dari klub kesenian itu bukan hal mudah. Lagipula sekolah akan mengadakan pentas seni minggu depan. Aku harus bekerja ekstra, hmmh".

"Omong kosong".

Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kembal berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau aku antar sekarang?".

"Ttidak usah. Calon klien-ku sudah pulang ke Oto. Nanti malam biar aku bawa ke rumahmu. Sekarang aku ada rapat".

Tuuut. Tanpa peringatan orang di sebrang menutup panggilan. Ia beranjak dari ranjang besarnya. Menuju ke kamar mandi

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ya?" ujar seorang gadis manis berambut keunguan. "Kau harusnya kan sudah mengerti bagaimana sifat Sasori. Dia itu, selain emosian, sebenarnya peduli padamu. Ya, laki-laki memang kadang membuat kita bingung apa yang mereka mau".

Deidara mengerutkan dahi, sebelum menyorot tajam mata gadis di depannya, "Hei apa maksudmu 'kita'? aku kan bukan gadis sepertimu, Konan. Menyebalkan!".

Si gadis tersenyum manis, "Hehe maaf!".

"Apanya yang lucu, hmmh?".

"Jadi begini, kau harus paham perasaan mereka yang mempunyai tingkat emosi di atas rata-rata. Sasori gagal kontrak karna map-nya tidak ada padanya, ya bukankah itu hal yang kurang menyenangkan? Menurutku kau harus cari cara bagaimana meluluhkan hatinya" ucap Konan menerangkan.

Deidara mengangguk setuju, "Bagaimana caranya?".

"Kalau Pein sedang stress begitu biasanya aku buatkan sesuatu yang special untuknya, dia amat suka Sukiyaki. Ya mungkin kau bisa masak sesuatu untuknya".

Dan di detik selanjutnya Deidara sudah beranjak. Ia meninggalkan sahabat curhatnya itu tanpa permisi. Hanya menyisakan Konan yang geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

"Sial ! ! ! Aku lupa.. aku kan tidak punya uang. Coba tadi aku tidak terburu-buru pulang, mungkin aku bisa pinjam uangnya Konan" sungut Deidara.

Sekarang tanganya sibuk mengacak-acak isi kulkas. Malang baginya yang ada hanya berbagai macam buah-buahan, es batu, dan susu.

"humph, apa aku buat es krim saja? Strawberry ice cream, orange, atau blueberry? Sepertinya blueberry kedengaran menarik, hmmh" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Ting tung !!!

Suara bel memecah lamunan Deidara. Ia tersenyum. "Sebentar!" teriakya.

Deidara segera membuka pintu. Dan tepat seperti yang ia harapkan. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tubuh sedikit lebih rendah darinya. Oops, jangan salah, yang jadi seme itu dia yang tubuhnya kebih rendah.

"Aku sudah tunggu dari tadi" kata Deidara merendahkan suaranya. "Kau lapar Sasori no Danna?",

"Tidak. Terima kasih" jawab si pemuda bermata coklat yang dipanggil Sasori no Danna tersebut. Ia lalu meninggalkan Deidara yang terpaku di mulut pintu.

Bukannya lancang, namun Sasori memang sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahnya. Dan Diedara sendiri terpaku di depan pintu bukan juga karena kelancangan Sasori, ia begitu kurang suka nada dingin yang dikeluarkan Sasori. Ia sudah tiga tahun bersama dengan Sasori namun tidak juga terbiasa dengan sifat menyebalkan Sasori. Ia hanya bisa mengekor Sasori dan menggerutu dalam hati.

Tiba di kamar Deidara, Sasori segera meraih sebuah map warna kuning yang memang ia tuju.

"Danna, sebentar ya, aku tinggal dulu" ujar Deidara.

Tidak berapa lama, Deidara masuk kembali ke kamar sedangkan Sasori beranjak ke luar.

"Danna, mau ke mana?".

"Pulang"

"Tunggu. Tadi aku buat ini untuk Danna".

Sasori melihat sesuatu di tangan Deidara. Sebuah mangkok mungil berisikan, "Es krim?".

"Iya. Special untuk Danna". Deidara tersenyum ceria.

"Buatanmu?"

Deidara mengangguk, "Coba Danna".

Si rambut merah mendengus, "Bodoh, malam ini sedang hujan gerimis. Kau memberiku es krim? Kau ingin aku sakit?".

Mata biru safir membelalak. Kaget. Kesal. Menyesal. "Aku itdak bermaksud begitu".

"Apa tujuanmu memberiku es krim?" bentak Sasori.

Menunduk sedih. Ingin menangis tapi ingat harga diri. Ia laki-laki. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan natara sedih dan amarah. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, aku tidak hanya akan membutmu sakit. Kenapa tidak aku buat kau mati sekalian?".

"Jadi kau ingin aku mati?" pemuda rambut merah dengan nada dingin.

Deidara tersenyum melecehkan, "Aaku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang bersifat manis untuk wajahmu yang selalu kelihata masam padaku. Aku ingin hubungan kita yang sedikit merenggang ini kembali seperti dulu. Hanya itu. Tapi kau berpikir jahat pada niat baikku".

"I-itu.." gagap Sasori.

'Kenapa? Bahkan kau pasti memikirkan kebohongan dalam kejujuranku ini kan?" ia memberanikan untuk menyorot tajam mata Sasori. "Sudah. Sini kembalikan es krimnya".

Tubuh mungil itu mendekati si pirang, "Kau mau ini?".

Deidara mundur selangkah, melihat tampang Sasori ia bergidik satu tamparan pasti melekat di pipinya.

Tanpa disangka yang di lakukan Sasori adalah memasukkan sesendok es krim ke mulut Deidara.

"Hmmph".

Pemuda Akasuna itu lalu membungkam mulut Deidara dengan bibirnya yang lembut. Deidara yang kaget malah membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sasori memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Deidara. Ia benar-benar tidak bias melakukan apapun dan bembiarkan Sasori mendominasi permainan.

Pemuda Akasuna pun menikmati dominasinya. Lidahnya menari-nari dan mengecap rasa es krim blueberry yang ada di mulut Deidara. Rasa asam manis buah blueberry, terasa begitu nikmat. Tangannya menyusup di balik t-shirt orange Deidara. Memainkan benda mungil di dada pemuda yang tengah diciumnya.

Tidak lama, ia menyudahi ciumannya. Hanya untuk memebersihkan es krim di luar mulut Deidara yang tercecer.

"Danna, apa yang kau lakukan, hmmh?" Tanya Deidara setelah berhasil mendorong Sasori.

"Aku menghargaimu yang sudah susah payah membuat es krim untukku". Deidara mengerutkan alis tanda tidak mengerti akan perkataan Sasori. "Tapi kau harus menghangatkanku, sambil menikmati es krim yang dingin ini".

Si rambut merah mulai t-shirt yang dikenakan Deidara dan mendorongnya ke kasur empuk king size itu. Lalu menjatuhkan sesendok es krim ke dada pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Seketika pemuda bermata safir itupun mengerang karena sesuatu yang amat dingin menimpa dirinya. Namun sensasi berikutnya begitu mengejutkan. Lidah hangat Sasori menyapu dadanya yang hampir membeku.

"Ahh.. dingin Danna.." saat pemuda Akasuna itu menjatuhkan sesendok es krim lagi ke leher jenjang milik Deidara.

Sasori mengecup bibir Deidara pelan, "Kau diam saja aku akan memberikanmu sensasi hangat –bahkan panas- di antara dingin yang menerpa".

Benar saja, leher itu diserang olehnya. Dijilatinya leher itu, dicium lalu dihisapnya. Beberapa tanda kemerahan terpampang jelas di leher Deidara, sebentar Sasori memperhatikannya. Benar-benar karya seni yang indah.

Rupanya Deidara sudah tidak nyaman dengan celananya, maka si rambut merahpun dengan senang hati membukanya. Bahkan ia pun sempat membuka baju dan juga celananya. Membuat kedudukan sama, hanya menyisakan boxer saja. Ia memendang tubuh yang terbaring di atas kasur. Menunggu sentuhan berikutnya. Wajah kemerahan, rambut pirang emas panjang yang tak beraturan. Pemandangan yang sangat eksotik.

Disuapinya sesendok es krim lagi ke mulut Deidara. Sedangkan yang disuapi memang menginginkannya, ia sudah tau apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda berambuit merah itu. Benar saja, ia langsung di tindih. Mulut si rambut pirang pun kembali di bungkam.

Menikmati es krim dari mulut Deidara, telah menjadi obat perangsang yang amat kuat untuk Sasori. Masih dalam ciumannya, ia menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke milik Deidara yang sudah sama-sama menegang itu. Sensasi nikmat pun menjalari keduanya.

Deidara tidak diam, ia pun meremas bagian belakang Sasori dan mendorongnya agar lebih keras menyentuh miliknya yang sama-sama masih menggunakan boxer.

"Nnnhhhh Danna, cepat lakukan. Hisap punyaku, aku tidak tahan, aaahhhhh" desah Deidara.

Sasori tidak mendengarkan perkataan Deidara. Ia malah membubuhkan es krim itu ke dada Deidara. Tepat di atas dua benda kecil yang –juga- sudah menegang. Lalu dijilatinya benda itu. Deidara mengerang nikmat saat Sasori menghisapnya bahkan sesekali menggigiti benda kecil itu. Di luar itu, tanmgannya menyusup ke balik boxer Deidara dan meraih sesuatu yang bisa membuat Deidara melupakan tempat dimana ia berpijak.

"Ngghhhh" erang si rambut pirang saat seme-nya mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Ia menggelinjang saat sang seme mempercepat gerakannya. Dan semakin cepat, hingga ada yang ingin meledak di dalam dirinya.

"Iie, tidak secepat itu Dei". Sasori lalu kembali mengambil sesendok es krim dan menjatuhkannya di benda milik Deidara yang sudah sangat tegang. Membuat tubuh partner bercintanya itu bergetar hebat karena dingin yang menerpa tepat di atas alat vitalnya.

"Danna dingin, ayo cepathhhh…".

Sasori merunduk. Dikecupnya milik si uke tersebut. Lidahnya ia julurkan dan mulai menikmati es krim blueberry di permukaan yang paling ia sukai. Tidak cukup sampai disitu ia pun memasukkannya ke dalam mulut hangat miliknya.

"Ssshhhhh" si rambut pirang kembali mendesah. Ia sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya. Sedangkan seme tercintanya berusaha memasukkan milik Deidara sedalam mungkin ke mulutnya.

Mata biru safir itu terpejam menikmati perbuatan Sasori. Ia meremas rambut Sasori dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, dengan tujuan Sasori bisa memasukkan benda miliknya lebih dalam lagi. Sekali hentak, mata Deidara langsung terbelalak, ia mencapai klimaksnya. Itu membuat Sasori sedikit tersedak. Tapi tidak masalah bagi si rambut merah, ia segera menelan cairan kental itu.

Sasori kembali memainkan mainan kesayangannya –yang baru saja selesai dimainkan olehnya- itu, membuat benda itu kembali menegang. Lalu menindih tubuh di bawahnya dan menunduk untuk kembali menciumnya.

Ia melumuri tiga jarinya lalu memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke bagian tersembunyi di bagian tubuh Deidara. Deidara menjerit tertahan. Mereka sering 'melakukannya' namun rasa sakit itu selalu saja muncul. Sampai jari ketiga, lalu Sasori melepaskannya.

Si pemuda Akasuna mengangkat kedua kaki Deidara ke pundaknya, ia lalu mempersiapkan miliknuya di depan Deidara.

"sa… sakit Danna…".

Bagian tersembunyi Deidara seperti dikoyak, ia mencakar punggung kekasihnya itu. Si rambut pirang pun meraih kepala Dannanya, dan menyuruhnya segera mengalihkan rasa sakit di bawah sana dengan menciumnya. Mengerti, Sasori pun mengecup Deidara dan mengganti kecupan itu dengan ciuman liar yang panas. Perlahan Sasori memasukkan miliknya lagi, hingga mata Deidara menutup menahan sakit, sampai akhirnya tertanam sempurna.

Mata safir itu kembali bersinar, Deidara membuka matanya seraya mengangguk, tanda untuk Sasori agar segera bergerak.

Si seme pun mulai membuat gerakan. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya sebagian lalu menghentakkannya ke lubang Deidara sekaligus. Deidara mendesah dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia merasa akan klimaks saat itu juga namun jari telunjuk Sasori menghalanginya.

Sasori mempercepat tempo garakannya. Itu membuat Deidara hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggul sang seme. Ia membantu Sasori meghentakkan milik Sasori jauh ke dalam dirinya.

"Mmmmhhhh.. danna aku tidak tahan, lepaskan tanganmu.. annnhhhh" perintah Deidara,

"Sebentar. Ughhhh, aku juga mau keluar..".

Dan di hentakkan berikutnya, meraka mengeluarkan sari-sari cinta mereka. Sasori di dalam tubuh Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara di area perutnya. Kedua tubuh itu pun saling memisahkan diri, peluh menghiasi kedua tubuh kelelahan itu. Deidara tersenyum puas, sedangkan si rambut merah hanya tersenyum simpul. Keduanya pun tidur berdampingan, tak lupa diiringi dengan kecupan sayang dari Sasori.

**THE END**

**Yea fic pertama saya akhirnya tamat. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Raikou-senpai yang udah ngasih support hingga berani bikin fic nista ini. Silahkan bagi yang ingin kasih koment, saran, ataupun flame. Dengan catatan flame tersebut di tujukan karena kesalahan dan kekurangtelitian saya membuat fic, bukan karena masalah pairing apalagi yaoi-nya..**


End file.
